marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
David Banner (Earth-400005)
, David Beamon | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = Formerly Culver Institute | Relatives = DW Banner (father); Elizabeth Banner (mother, deceased); Dr. Helen Banner (sister); Laura Banner (wife, deceased); Dr. Carolyn Fields (wife, deceased) | Universe = Earth-400005 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile, formerly Sacramento, California | Gender = Male | Height = 5'9" | Height2 = (as Banner); 6'8" (as Hulk)Category:Height 6' 8" | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = (as Banner); green (as Hulk)Category:Green Eyes | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = (as Banner); green (as Hulk)Category:Green Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualSkinColour2 = (as Hulk) | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | MaritalStatus2 = | Occupation = Various; Formerly Physician, Physicist | Education = PhD Graduate in Physics & Medical School Graduate | Origin = Human gamma mutate; Banner irradiated himself with Gamma Radiation in an attempt to discover how human beings are at times of stress able to tap into increase hidden strength | PlaceOfBirth = Trevorton, Colorado | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby; Kenneth Johnson | First = | Death = | HistoryText = David Banner was searching for a way to tap into the hidden strength that all humans have. Unfortunately, he found it. After bombarding his body with Gamma radiation, he found himself transforming into a near mindless green skinned monster every time he was under stress; worse still, this 'Hulk' was wanted for the murder of David Banner himself, who promptly went on the run. Throughout his travels, he was forced to use a seemingly endless series of not very imaginative assumed names that all seemed suspiciously close to his own. His refusal to reveal himself is to due lack of understanding by the authorities and news organization and because the Hulk is also accused of the death of Banner's colleague and friend Dr. Elaina Marks (her injuries sustained in an explosion were assumed to be from attack by the Hulk). He was pursued for years by an investigative reporter named Jack McGee (whose expense account should really have given his employers cause for concern). He ultimately died of a heart attack while in his Hulk form (he was caught in a plane that was exploding and fell from a considerable height) whilst still searching for a cure of his condition. | Powers = Transformation: Banner transforms into the Hulk as a result of the chemical catalyst of adrenalin (a.k.a. epinephrine) and Gamma Radiation. As in normal human beings, Banner's adrenal medulla secretes large amounts of adrenalin in time of fear, rage, or stress, which hormonally stimulates the heart rate, increases blood-sugar levels, and inhibits sensations of fatigue. Whereas the secretion heightens normal physical abilities in normal human beings, in Banner's case it triggers the complex chemical-extra-physical process that transforms him into the Hulk. This is shown many times during the series when the transformation is triggered. The total time of transformation is about one to two minutes, depending on the initial adrenalin surge, which will be determined by the original stimulus. When the Hulk transforms back into Banner, the excess muscle mass and energy is lost, presumably to the same place he derives it. *'Superhuman Strength': The Hulk possesses the capacity for vast levels of physical strength, however nowhere near his Earth-616 counterpart or his other counterparts. Likely no more than between five to ten tons, or basically in Spider-Man's strength class. *'Superhuman Speed': Regardless of his size, Hulk's superhumanly strong legs allow him to run at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. However this speed does not grant him any enhanced reflexes or agility as smaller foes exploit his size and use it to their advantage. *'Superhuman Stamina': The Hulk's body counteracts fatigue poisons that build up in his muscles during physical activity. In an enraged state, the Hulk is capable of exerting himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to affect him. *'Superhuman Durability': In addition to great strength, the Hulk's body possesses a high degree of resistance to injury. Though not impervious to conventional weapons and explosives, or even falls from great heights as his Earth-616 counterpart or his other counterparts. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': Hulk is capable of regenerating damaged or destroyed areas of his body with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. | Abilities = * Dr. David Banner is a genius in nuclear physics. Unlike his Earth-616 counterpart, Banner is also a physician and able to perform surgery and test for illnesses. When Banner is the Hulk, Banner's consciousness is buried within the Hulk's, and can influence the Hulk's behavior only to a very limited extent. | Strength = * Roughly between five and ten tons. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * There are two different versions for the reasons Banner's name was changed to "David". Kenneth Johnson claims that he did it because he hated comic book alliterate names that were often used by Stan Lee. However, according to Lou Ferrigno, it was because CBS felt "Bruce" sounded too "gay". * Banner's first name wasn't the only proposed change. Johnson wanted to change the Hulk to red, as that's the color for rage, while "green" is the color for envy. | Links = }} ru:Дэвид Беннер (400005) Category:Banner Family Category:Harvard University Student Category:Death by Natural Causes